


Kinktober Day 15

by BunnyFair



Series: Kinktober 2019 [15]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Shotgunning, Smoking, Weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 08:30:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair





	Kinktober Day 15

Matt lounged on his porch steps, perfectly content for once. Kuma was stretched out on the warm ground, almost looking dead if he didn't kick or shift every few minutes. A blunt was between his fingers, hanging almost precariously between them as he breathed out small clouds of smoke. Al had fixed some up for him and he was thoroughly enjoying himself.

He closed his eyes as he breathed in another drag and slowly breathed it out, tilting his head back as the front door swung open. He peered up through half-lidded eyes, staring up at Sera. "Yo."

She rolled her eyes and smiled slightly, sitting beside him. "Yo yourself."

He chuckled softly and swung his arm around her shoulders, kissing her cheek. She smiled and leaned into him, loosely wrapping her arm around his waist. He rested his head on top of hers and breathed in another drag, puffing it out in several small clouds.

She glanced up at him and then at the bit of remaining blunt between his fingers. "Lemme try some."

He raised an eyebrow, glancing at her. "Really?"

She nodded and puffed out her cheeks when he took a drag off of it. He lightly smirked as he held his breath, gripping her chin between his fingers before pressing his lips to hers in an open-mouthed kiss. She blinked and inhaled when he breathed out, tasting the smoke as she breathed it in.

He slowly pulled away and she breathed out, blinking at him as her cheeks flushed. "Can we do that again?"

He nodded and snuffed out the rest of the blunt in the ash tray. Digging out a small ziploc bag with many more in it, he smirked lazily. "Al's a pain in my ass but he hooked us up. We got more than plenty."

She smiled slightly and nodded. "Not too many more for you though."

He nodded and tugged one out, lighting it. "Well, let's get you higher than a kite babe."


End file.
